Most Beautiful Love In The World
by MsMichaelis143
Summary: ONE SHOT of the end of "The Most Beautiful DEATH In The World" its very heart touching so please read


**If you cry easily then grab some tissues. I cried the whole time while writing this **

Alan looked into the blonde man's eyes "Eric sempai, you really like to act cool huh?"

"You might want to try the same thing someday" Eric chuckled

A wind blew though the field of flowers pulling the beautiful petals off of their stems sending them flowing through the air

Alan looked at the petals flying with pure excitement in his eyes "The petals are soaring! It's almost like snow"

Eric also looked into the sky full of amazement "Yes indeed. It's beautiful"

**Unmei ~Alan to Eric no theme~**

(Eric) I will commit any sin

if that allows me

to share your pain.

When you die

I will kiss your icy cheek

once.

(Alan) Let's go on a trip,

(Eric) Let's go on a trip,

(Alan) starting from today, the two of us,

(Eric) piling up the Erica's'

(Alan) piling up our lonely shadows.

(Eric) loneliness.

(Alan) I was born alone

(Eric) Yes, the reason I was born alone

(Alan) to lean close to you.

(Eric) is so that the two of us could meet.

(Alan) My friend, that is our fate.

(Eric) My friend, since that is our fate

(Alan) We don't need tears anymore.

(Eric) we don't need tears anymore.

(Alan) I was born alone

(Eric) Yes, the reason I was born alone

(Alan) to lean close to you.

(Eric) is so that the two of us could meet.

(Alan) My friend, that is our fate.

(Eric) My friend, since that is our fate

(Alan) We don't need tears anymore.

(Eric) we don't need tears anymore.

"Ciel Phantomhive…..Your soul is…" Eric swung his sythe intending to cut down the young earl but Alan stood in thw way taking the blow his body had gone limped and fell to the ground

Eric wrapped his aams around Alans body body and ccried tears streaming down his face "Alan…..Alan?

ALAN!"

"If you die , then why did I kill all those innocent humans who committed no crime?!"

Sebastian smirked from across the room and began to clap his hands "Congratualtion. You have collected one thousand souls! That is one thousand meaningless souls "

Eric looked up at him his face stained with tears "Demon"

"The souls you collected may have been able save Mister Alan from the Thorns of Death but they certainly can not bring him back to life. Thus they are now completely thousand meaningless souls but as Mister Alan said there is no need for all your journeys are both bound for the same direction" Sebastian rubbed the young earls shoulders then turned back towards Eric

"Death"

"Kill me then demon" Eric said panting heaily "Please…..kill me…."

"Killing someone who wishes to be killed Im afraid it isn't in my nature to be so generous. Bocchan what should I do?" Sebastian tured to face Ciel

"You needn't even ask. Kill him" Ciel stated simply

Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed "Yes my lord"

He picked up Alans scythe and readied himself to obey his orders

"Alans Death Scythe?" Eriic asked voice full of regrets and sorrow

"Have you any complants?" Sebastian asked gripping the scythe tightly

"No….." Eric stated

"Do you not wish to dirty Mister Alans death scythe eith your tainted blood? Or are you glad that your end shall come from his scythe?"

"I don't know" Eric said as he looked away

"Oh? You don't know?"

"I don't know anything anymore. None of it meant anything at all" More and mor tears kept falling from Ercs eyes

Sebastian walked sround to stand behind him "I see. Well then"

Sebastian slashed Eric with the death scythe and his body fell right next to Alans. Something began to fall from sky like snow.

"What is this" Ciel asked

"The souls Mister Eric collected. It seems he was storing them within himself" Sebastian stated looking at the souls fall around them

"They look like snowflakes" Ciel said as he held a hand out to catch one

"Indeed. In the moment they embark on their final journeys souls give off a single flash of light" Sebastian explained

"There is no meaning to either life or death. However…"

"A beautiful thing is smply beautiful " Ciel finished his sentence

Ciel and Sebastian walked away from the scene leaving the bodies of the deceased shinigami and falling souls behind


End file.
